Night-Time Murmurs
by LucyLu71958
Summary: Naruto can't sleep, and he's damn sure Sasuke won't be able to get some sleep until he can. What ensues is what we call night time murmurs. Multiple one-shot series (Pairing, yaoi, no lemon!)


Hi everyone! I'm working on my other stories, I just had a good idea for one and wanted to write it! As of right now this is a one shot; however, that might change by the end of this chapter. Hope you like it! Warning: Yaoi, no lemon, I do not own Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~LucyLu71958~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's talk," a voice spoke into the darkness, cheerful and bright even during late hours.

"About?" another voice replied seconds later, bored and tired - clearly not ready to have a conversation.

"The past, the future, anything," the words basically radiated happiness, proud to have even gotten a response.

"Fine," an annoyed voice responded, "what do you want to talk about first?"

"The past. What are your happy memories, Sasu?"

A twitch of annoyance. "I don't like that nickname," he stated, "but alright." The room went silent for several minutes, only broken by shifting and breathing. "Remember the time when we were getting our team assignments, and that guy in front of you made you tip forward? You landed straight on my lips. I swear I could see the sparks fly between us. I couldn't believe you that day," he paused, shaking his head, "but now that I think about it, that day was truly ironic - we hated each other, both got robbed of our first kiss, and then got placed on the same team."

"_That_ is one of your happy memories? I thought you were going to kill me!" the blonde choked out, feeling heat rising to his cheeks.

"But remember Sakura - I thought she was going to faint right then and there! She wound up pounding your face in," more chuckling, "imagine what would have happened had she had that freakish strength back then - shit would have gone down."

"Alright, want to know one of my favorite memories, then, _Sasu_?"

"Again? I'll start calling you Naru, I swear it," the man sighed, "but go ahead. What is it?"

"The day when I impersonated you! I tied you up in that old building while you were eating that gross onigiri. I almost kissed Sakura as you and wound up having to go, so I completely missed my chance!" he whined "but then you walked by her minutes later and she was so confused."

"That day wasn't the best. I never got to finish me onigiri," Sasuke said, wistfully.

An explosion of laughter "that's what you remember from that day the most? Damn Sasu, I'll go get you some in the morning if you cared that much," Naruto said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I remember Sakura saying all she wanted was for your acknowledgment, Sasuke."

"And I remember her saying you were annoying, going on to say it was because of lack of parental guide," he trailed off, if only for a second, "but I guess, in the end - she was right in a strange way. We wouldn't be like this if it weren't for not having parents. Neither of us."

"Okay, okay. Moving on! What was your most childish fear?" the brightness was back. Sasuke couldn't help but let the sigh slip past his lips.

"Snakes." A moments pause. "Shut up." More silence.

"Snakes!? Hah!" Naruto laughed so hard it was silent. "I wouldn't have guessed that! Not in a million years! How the hell did you survive being with Orochimaru?"

"That's not fair..." Sasuke mutter, a light blush covering his embarrassed face. More laughter. "What was your fear, Mr. Tough Guy!?" he said, glaring through a pout.

"Hmm...Sakura for sure. She still is," a shiver. When the man next to him gave a blank stare he continued. "Alright, alright. I guess that wasn't exactly the coolest fear either. Kids will be kids, even if they are ninja. Moving on!" a fist pumped into the air, narrowly missing Sasuke, "Why didn't you like me, back then?"

"What? Why did you get so serious?" Sasuke asked, surprised this came up in a conversation that seemed like it was clearly a cheerful midnight jab.

"Well, I mean, of course I wanted your acknowledgment - you were my rival. But I never understood why you didn't seem to like _anyone _\- not even cute lil' me!"

"Oh yeah, you were so cute," a snort, "but I suppose I do owe you an answer. I agreed to this stupid session, after all." Sasuke settled down, lying to face the ceiling above him. Swirls of blue and orange met his vision as he thought, sighing to himself. "I guess...in the end, I didn't _want_ to like you, or anyone else for that matter. I thought that if I _did _give you a chance, you would just be taken away from me. Just like my family. You reminded me of what I had and it gave me hope, but at the same time... It broke me, every day, to think of what would happen. It could have happened again, the massacre. I didn't," his voice broke, "I didn't want to lose anyone again."

Shocked blue eyes stared at Sasuke, a whirl of emotion in them. Was that what Sasuke had thought all those times back then? The world seemed to spin slower, if only for a second. "Sa..Sasuke... I never-"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past now. Besides, you were - and still are - annoying. That was more of a reason for you then anything." Even in the dark, his voice held a smile. That was all Naruto had needed.

"Alright, well," he yawned, "I'm tired. Maybe we can continue this another night." Naruto said, already drifting into sleep.

"Right. Goodnight, Naruto," a smile was in his words.

"Night 'Suke..." Naruto didn't finish.

"I love you," Sasuke said, I finality in his voice. Once again he found himself staring at those blue and orange swirls on the ceiling, and this time, he knew they would be there forever - just like himself and Naruto.

~~~~~~~~LucyLu71958~~~~~~~~~

Alright, so this was indeed not a one-shot and a one-shot at the same time. And, yes, I really did look back to the chapters I referenced - all the details are right. I hope you liked it! Expect more night time talks between Naruto and Sasuke added to this story later (however, they most likely won't be exactly like this one)! Hope you liked it!

Ja'Ne!


End file.
